Both Washington University School of Medicine (WUSM) and the Washington University NORC have made strong efforts to support clinical nutrition and obesity and foster clinical and translational research. The environment at the medical center Is exceptional for the growth of clinical and translational research within the NORC. The following resources and functions support clinical activities and clinical research: